Rage and Fire
by Hufflepuffection
Summary: Alternate scene in the subway. What if Credence wasn't the only one who needed saving? (Protective Newt / Newtina fluff)
1. Chapter 1

AN - I don't own this, only the idea. The story, the characters, belong to JK Rowling. This is an "alternate scene" for the movie that I had an idea for. Maybe just one more chapter after this one. So, here it is.

Also, #feminisim.

Remember to enjoy and review!

* * *

Rage.

That's all the young Magizoologist could see in front of him. The raging storm that refused to be tamed.

Although, at this point the beast was lashing out of fear more than anything. And dealing with wizards ten times more powerful wasn't any better. Granted, he could kill them if he had so desired.

Newt Scamander's head continued to spin as he tried to calm the Obscurial known as Credence, lost in all his sorrow and repressed state back into his human form.

The sharp pain that was radiating through Newt's body was the result of the curse Percival Graves had subdued him with just a few minutes before in the subway this scene was taking place. As Graves clutched his wand in his hand, Newt knew better than to threaten the boy anymore than he already had been. After having dealt with another powerful Obscurus in the past, he had enough knowledge to communicate with his words rather than with magic.

In this situation, you can't fight fire with fire.

The wizards pleas were ignored as the black mass roared, not wanting to relax, not wanting to be used any longer; had lurched into the air, appearing to overwhelm the two men hunched on the ground, preparing for, most likely, certain death.

"Credence, no! Don't do this. Please."

In an instant, the Obscurial seized, as though finally in a serene trance. Newt didn't have to take his eyes off the beast to know who it was that had spoken. "Keep talking Tina. Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you. He's listening." From what little he had found out about Credence's past, there were few people in his life that had shown him kindness. Tina had been one of them.

The next few minutes had been complete silence.

Tina, having become terrified countless times that day, didn't make her any less terrified. Never before had she seen anything like the destructive force. While very familiar with the result of suppressed magic, never had she had the unfortunate reality of witnessing such a thing. But from her many years in the field, she had toughened herself up. Was she an Auror or not?

Attempting to sound confident was easy as she felt for her wand in her pocket, waiting for just the right moment to retrieve it. Her eyes didn't leave the Obscurus, convinced that she could see the scared face of the boy she had tried to save. "I know what that woman did to you", she began. Her voice shaking as tears formed in her eyes. "I know that you suffered. You need to stop this now." Quickly, Tina glanced at the man who was someone she had been grateful to meet. "Newt and I will protect you", she said, before pointing her wand at Graves. "This man, he's using you."

Both men had stood up, remaining cautious. Wands at the ready.

Graves scoffed as he glared at Tina then stared back towards Credence. "Don't listen to her Credence. I want you to be free." A few moments had passed, yet Credence was not going to be taken for granted again so easily.

Newt and Tina continued trying to calm Credence, but Graves became more agitated than he had been. After all the work he had put into what he envisioned, he would not be apprehended by the fifty or so Aurors that would soon be breaking the barrier surrounding the entrance to the tunnel. Surely he knew he couldn't keep up his charade much longer...

In a quick decision he decided it best to have last minute advantage if he was going to get Credence on his side. Swiftly turning around, not giving the latter time to think, he disarmed the witch of her wand, and Disapparated.

Newt kept thinking of what he could possibly say to finally persuade the young Barebone to trust him. All he could think about was what he could achieve this time. He had failed to save a life in the past, but if he could just prevent anything from happening to this boy, he would help him to learn about magic. It was going to take time, but that was all they really had, anyway.

"Credence? You were promised to be taught how to properly use your magic, I presume?", mumbled Newt. "I'm a pretty skilled wizard. I can teach you everything I know. And there are witches and wizards just as powerful as I am that can help you. Please, let me help you", he said. Reaching his hand out as he moved towards him, Newt had a hunch it was over.

 _"_ Let me go! _"_

 _Tina..._

Newt looked behind him; Graves had seized Tina from behind, doing his best to restrain her. Tina, as she struggled against her captor's grasp, tried to locate her wand. If she could only take it from him.

"Don't touch her!" Immediately, Newt pointed his wand at the two of them, more so at Graves, all the while trying to reassure Credence. "Let her go!", he said, using the same tone he had used when his case had been taken from him.

Graves, seeing as how he had the upper hand, smirked as he stopped Tina's efforts to shake her off of him by pulling the back of her hair, while simultaneously pointing his wand at her neck, causing her to freeze out of fear. Fear was more powerful than any spell he could have used on her in that moment. "Calm down that boy, Scamander. Calm him right now. Do it!."

"I _said_ , let her go!", yelled Newt protectively, refusing to lower his wand. He shifted his softening eyes to the left. "Tina-", he began, falling silent as Graves tightened his grip on her.

The look on Tina's face made Newt all the more determined. He wasn't about to let her be harmed just as he had been, mere moments before. She didn't deserve it. Newt locked eyes with Graves, maintaining his hardened expression.

"Newt, don't listen to anything he s-." Tina winced as the wand was pushed harder against her neck.

"J-just, d-don't hurt her", stuttered Newt, feeling his arm slowly begin to lower. Not bearing to look at Tina, who silently pleaded with him not to do anything brave. Or stupid.

"Calm him down", repeated Graves. "Then you have my word."

The conversation was drowned out by Credence who didn't agree with this. He once again became enraged.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Note, I know this is all happening when the Obscurus is in it's full form, but I'd just like to actually have some moments like this, so if it seems inconsistent for time, it's Fanfiction for a reason. Right?

Anyway, remember to enjoy and review!

* * *

It was clear the protection charm that had been used to entrap the ones who remained in the subway, with the immense danger that threatened everything, had broke.

Considering how many of the most superior Aurors flooded the only way out, decided something had to be done before their Statute of Secrecy was to be revealed to the No-Majs. More than it already been. More than they had already been subjected to.

As the numerous witches and wizards surrounded the three individuals, their focus and wands, turned towards the Obscurus they had been sent to dispose of by President Piquery. The orders made by Graves to give him time to control the creature were forgotten. There was only one solution.

Graves turned to address his equals, realizing this. "What are you doing?!", he yelled. "I told you I would handle it!" Still refusing to release Tina, he continued to tell himself they wouldn't attempt anything if it meant one of their own would pay the price for what he knew they were directly ordered to do. "Don't come any closer! DO NOT harm that boy!"

The momentary distraction was just what Tina needed. She met Newt's eyes. His undivided attention for her made it easy as she nodded, sure as anything she could depend on him when she needed his help.

Taking a chance, Tina elbowed Graves in his stomach with as much strength as she could muster, which allowed her freedom from his hold. Without giving it a second thought, she quickly turned and spit in his face just before using her foot to kick him to the ground, flat on his back.

"AAARRGGHHH!", yelled Graves. The wild hunger in his eyes could kill if looks only could. As Tina turned, he used his foot to trip her, causing her to fall forwards. Attempting to grab her ankle, Graves' hands burned as a shield charm, ("Protego!"), was cast between him and Tina.

The moment Tina was free she ran to Newt's side, smiling appreciatively; one he happily returned. Instinctively, he placed his hands on her shoulders. She was shocked by the sudden affection, but that was forgotten as she stared into his eyes that were full of concern. For her.

"Are you alright?", asked Newt, his voice firm yet comforting.

"Yes." Was all Tina could say. She knew it wasn't the appropriate time, but she was fully invested at staring into Newt's eyes for as long as she could.

Sudden movement came from the ground.

Newt immediately used his wandless hand to grasp Tina by the arm, pulling her behind him. His other hand consisted of pointing his wand at the man he so desperately wanted to curse if he ever tried to lay his hands on Tina again.

Graves stood, glaring at the Aurors just as something emerged from his pocket and flew towards Newt, who caught it. Tina smiled, happy she had her wand back.

Deserting the idea of having a hostage, Graves went back to trying to persuade Credence to trust him.

There was no time for that. Lights had flooded the dark tunnel, blinding all who had not produced the spell.

"NO!"

Graves could not be heard over the roar of Credence, who was slowly disintegrating from an explosion of spells united for the same purpose. To destroy a threat.

As soon as it had finished, multiple wands pointed to the ground; their task accomplished.

There were no longer any signs of an Obscurial ever being there. The large, black mass was gone. Wisps of refused magic disappearing into thin air.

"Fools! Don't you realize what you've done?"

* * *

A/N: I might add one, maybe two more chapters. I have yet to decide especially since this one turned out shorter than I wanted...

Anyway, let me know what you guys think!


End file.
